1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hose-type clamps usable for tightening in a circular fashion about tubular conduits or any other device that can utilize such circular tightening or loosening. Such devices are normally used with working devices such as appliances or automobiles wherein restrictive working areas and conditions are often encountered. With these circumstances it is often impossible to tighten or loosen the clamp when provided with a single degree of accessibility. The present invention provides a novel aspect of a more universal accessibility by having a drive screw which can be oriented perpendicularly with respect to the conventional drive screw or could be detachable for selective orientation in either direction perpendicular with respect to the drive screw or at an orientation parallel with respect to the clamping axis but further therefrom.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Patents have been granted on variably oriented clamping means such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 79,340 patented June 30, 1868 to E. W. Gillman; 2,405,913 patented Aug. 13, 1946 to G. A. Tinnerman; 2,408,347 patented Sept. 24, 1946 to V. E. Sprouse; 2,604,098 patented July 22, 1952 to C. Kranc; 2,750,645 patented June 19, 1956 to R. W. Seltzer; 2,938,690 patented May 31, 1960 to A. B. Castle; and 3,129,994 patented Apr. 21, 1964 to J. R. Harmon et al.
These patents show variable orientations of a drive screw with respect to a clamping assembly. However they do not show the selectively removable nature of the drive mechanism of the present invention which provides an added universality to the accessibility of such clamps.